READY, GET SET, DON'T GO
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC MORE OF A SMARTI/SMEREK A HINT OF DASEY OF COURSE
1. PLEASE DON'T GO

**DEREK'S POV**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**And I've gotta like it or not**

**She's got dreams too big for this town**

**And she needs to give 'em a shot**

**Whatever they are**

"Smerek have you seen my ticket? I can't find it anywhere"

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Yes I checked my pockets" she rolled her eyes at me.

"All of them"

"Of course"

"Even your coat pockets"

"Yes I checked them" she dig in her coat pockets and came out empty to prove a point.

"The insides too"

She checked those ones too "Of course I checked my-" she pulled it out and I smirked "Ok that's embarrassing" she blushed.

I chuckled and then noticed the purple heart shaped locket she was wearing "I still can't believe you have that" she looked at me confused until I pointed at it.

She wrapped her small hand around it "Of course I still have I've almost never take it off or change the pictures" she smiled at me. She has a picture of the whole family on one side and just me and her on the other.

"Why?"

"Cause you and Casey gave it to me duh"

"Yeah when you were still a kid"

"So?"

"That was 8 years ago"

"Still missing the point"

"Why would you hang onto it?"

"Its special" she shrugged

"Special?"

"It got you and Casey closer together"

"Now that was inevitable the locket just speeded up the process"

"Exactly you finally told her how you felt after you guys gave it to me"

"Actually I kissed her than told her"

She rolled her eyes again "Whatever the point is you finally told her you loved her and now guys have a mini Venturi on the way"

I smiled "4 more months then we get to bring the little one home"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I shrugged "We're just gonna have to find out when it's born" she raised an eyebrow "What?"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much did you guys bet?"

I gave her an innocent look "What me bet on our kid? I would never…" she gave me a look "go higher than 20 bucks"

"Thought so"

"What do you think boy or girl"

"Girl definitely"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause her mood swings gotten as worse as mom's when she was pregnant with you"

"That doesn't mean it's a girl"

"But it doesn't mean it means its not a girl"

"Good point…so Casey thinks it's a boy?"

"Yeah she said with all the food she eats it has to be a boy"

"Another good point but then again it still could be a girl she would just have her daddy's appetite she would definitely be a Venturi"

"Duh" I sighed "So what do you want to do in your last hour here?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic I'm coming back"

"Yeah next year"

"I'm coming back for the holidays"

"Yeah but your going back there the next day"

"Well I'm in training" I looked at the ground "Derek I'm coming back I'm not leaving for good you know that right?"

"I know but…" I sighed "but after your done training they're going to put you to work while I'm freaking out that my baby sister is out there putting herself in danger constantly"

"Derek I'm not 6 years old anymore you knew I have to grow up sometime"

"I know but I'm not ready for you to grow up yet its too soon can't you wait a little longer?"

"I'm sorry but I can't pass up this opportunity"

"Smarti your only 16 there's always going to be more opportunity"

"I know but I don't want to pass this up"

"Why not? You can't possibly want to do this as a career do you?" she looked away from me "Do you?" she still refused to look at me "I can't believe you actually want to do this your whole life"

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Smarti your just a kid you shouldn't want to die so young"

"I'm not dieing stop being such a drama queen"

"What if you did while you were working"

She shrugged "I rather go out and try than to play it safe keep wondering if I would've been good at it and what it would've been like" she walked up to me and looked up so she could look me in the eyes _She still so small how can I just let her go when she's still so tiny_ "Smerek…you always told me to take risk on anything never be left wondering what it would've been like if I didn't. Remember? You took a risk by telling Casey how you felt knowing it was a possibility she wouldn't talk to you anymore cause she didn't feel the same way you took it and look how it turned out"

"That's different and you know it"

"How is it any different?"

"Cause what I did wasn't a life and death situation"

"In a way it was"

"No it wasn't"

"It would've broken your heart if she didn't love you back"

"So I would've gotten over it" she gave me a look "Eventually"

She shook her head "No you wouldn't you wouldn't be the same if she rejected you"

"Why do you want to do this anyway? Why can't you just do something else?"

"Why is it so wrong to want to help people?"

"Nothings wrong with it but can't you be a doctor or something"

"For that I would have to go to school more…yuck" she made a face I chuckled _Yep she's a Venturi alright_ "I want to help Smerek I want to make things better for my future nieces and nephews"

"I still not happy about this"

She nodded "I know"

**There ain't no room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

I sat in the drivers seat and she got in the passengers seat "You sure you don't want me to go on the plane with you?" everyone was at the airport waiting for us they wanted to give us more alone time. Smarti insisted to go on the plane by herself.

"Smerek I'm a big girl I don't need you to hold my hand anymore"

"I know…I'm not ready to let go"

"We both knew you have to sooner or later"

**FLASHBACK LAST MONTH**

"Hurry up Smerek" I ran to keep up with her

I groaned "I don't see why you can't just get it tomorrow"

"Cause the school newspaper comes out tomorrow and I still need to take it home and edit duh"

"Well if its so important why didn't you remember to get it from your locker?"

"Cause I usually in my bag but since I didn't really need my bag today I put it my locker so I forgot" she shrugged

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Jeez can you be anymore impatient?"

"Probably"

"Why did you think it was necessary to come with me in the first place?"

"Cause I'm your ride" we finally stopped at her locker.

"I meant why didn't you just wait in the car?"

She pulled out her camera from her locker "And leave my baby sister by herself surrounded by a bunch of low lives horny teenage boys? I don't think so" she rolled her eyes and closed her locker.

"I've been going here for 2 years now Smerek"

"So?"

"So I think I did a good job taking care of myself I don't need a body guard"

"Only cause your always surrounding by a bunch of people during school hours"

"Its only 20 minutes since that last bell"

"So?"

"There still people here just not as much as earlier"

"That just mean someone could snatch you away without anyone noticing"

She groaned "I give up"

"You know everything would go so much faster if you did more often"

"And let Casey have all the fun giving you a hard time? I don't think so"

"She is a very bad influence on you"

"How so?"

"She turned you against me"

She snorted "Please everyone knows I was going to sooner or later"

"Nah uh"

"Did you think I was hanging out with you because I actually want to?" I looked at her confused "I was just studying you seeing what your weakness was so I can use it for later" I scoffed she raised an eyebrow at me "Did you honestly think Edwin was the one who thought of leaving that condom on your bed and get dad to talk to you so he can find it while you were in the shower?"

"You did that?"

"Its funny how easy it was to convince Edwin he needed to get back at you for embarrassing him in front of his first girlfriend" she smirked

"What did you say to dad to get him to talk to me"

"That you probably were in the shower cause you were sweating so much that girl was when she left and she was smiling so much but looked a little tired" she shrugged "Probably from all the jumping they did in his room"

"And what did he say?"

"He asked what I meant I just told him I thought you guys were jumping on the bed cause the bed was making weird noises and that I know don't know why she was smiling so much she sounded funny when she was upstairs with you"

"What did you fill the condom with? It wasn't actually-"

"Ew gross no it was just milk"

I stopped walking altogether I was completely in awe of her right now "I can't believe you came up with that" I glared at her "But I'm still getting you back for that"

"Bro that was like 6 years ago"

"I was grounded for 3 months"

"Again that was 6 years ago"

"How is it possible Ed didn't tell me about this before"

"Come on you seriously think he's going to tell anyone that he came to his 10 year old sister for help?"

"And you just let him take all the credit"

"If he told everyone than I wouldn't be the sweet innocent little Marti who would never ever do anything so mean" she shrugged "I can use that later if anyone tried to tell them otherwise they wouldn't listen cause who are they gonna believe some random kid or sweet little Marti? Plus we both know Edwin has a conscious more than us so he'll feel guilty and stupid for listening to me which got you into trouble I can use that too that and its fun to watch him squirm" she laughed.

I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh "You are an evil genius your definitely my sister"

"Normally I would agree but it doesn't mean much coming from someone so small minded" she patted my head and took off running laughing her ass off. She was already turned at the right corner.

I ran after her "Oh you little-" **BANG BANG BANG** I ducked down for a second but realized it was the same direction Smarti ran off to "Oh shit" I got up and ran "Smarti!" I turned around the corner and saw about 15 to 20 people most of them on the ground scared shitless didn't look like anyone was hurt. The only ones standing was a guy whose about a year or two older than Smarti a teacher with her back pressed against his chest and the gun pointed at Smarti who was standing at least 10 feet in front of them she started walking towards them.

"Smarti get away from there" I walked a couple feet towards her trying to stop her.

"Hey back off or I'm going to kill her too" the guy pulled the cock of the gun that was still pointing at Smarti.

"Whoa whoa whoa ok ok I'm backing off" I took a couple steps backwards "Look dude I'm sure whoever your mad at deserves whatever your going to do but my baby sister has nothing to do with so just let her go at least please"

"I don't want to hurt her"

"Then let her go please"

"Tell her to stop trying to stop me then I will let her go"

"Smarti" I walked a little towards her but the look he was giving me told me I better not move "Smarti come on let's go"

She ignored me and started walking towards him "Why do you want to kill her?"

"That's none of your business" he snapped at her

"Smarti-"

"Shut up Derek" I was about to say something but I was in too much shock she never called me by my name before "Why are you doing this Mac? Huh? What did she fail you? Did she held you back a year? Give you one to many detentions? Told your mommy and daddy on you? What?" she stopped when she was about a foot away from them.

"Shut up! You don't understand!"

"No I don't! So why don't you make me understand?!"

"You want to know what she did? You want to know what this bitch did?" he pointed the gun to the woman he was holding in front of him.

"Yeah that's why I asked"

"She took my little sister away from me" his voice cracked "She told the cops my pops was beating on me they took him to jail and we ended up in separated foster homes"

"Was it true? Did he ever beat you?"

He didn't say anything for about 5 minutes "He never laid a hand on her…she was the only reason I'm still alive until this bitch took her away from me now she must pay for it"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Emma…she's 7"

She smiled at him "I'm sure she's real pretty too" he nodded and tried not to smile "Does she know what your dad did to you" he looked away from her "I thought so I bet she looks up to you and you probably got little nicknames for each other too"

He looked at her confused "How-"

"You don't need to be the smartest person in the universe to be able to tell your close to your little sister just like I'm close to my big brother" she pointed my direction still not taking her eye off of him "So you want to kill the woman who saved you from your father who was supposed to take care of you and love you but instead he beat the shit out of you in front of your little sister?" he nodded "It sounds to me she did you a favor" he was about to say something but she put her hand up "Think about it if she hadn't told someone about him and he would've kept hitting you until one day he thinks its not enough to only hurt you and goes after little Emma"

"I would never let him lay a hand on her!"

"So your just gonna grab her and run away from him?"

"If that's what I have to do to keep her safe than yeah"

"Where would you go?"

"I'll find a place"

"Ok lets say you find a place how are you going to support her without a diploma?" he looked away from her again "So your just going to take her away from him and just hope for the best?"

"Shut up!" he was about to pull the trigger.

"Mac you don't want to do this"

"Why not?"

"Cause if you really wanted to then she would've been dead by now" she walked closer to them "Mac think about Emma. How would she feel when someone tells her she can't see her big brother anymore? Its going to break her heart and no one would be able to fix it again cause there's not going to be anyone else there for her. I would be hurt too if it were my brother who got sent to jail for murder I might as well jump of a roof cause if I wasn't able to see him again then there's no point be alive. I know Emma would feel the same…please don't do this to her"

A couple of minutes later he finally said "Either way I'm still going to jail"

"No you won't ok? I'm going to make sure you don't get into trouble for this my dad's a lawyer so is my stepsisters dad" she walked by him put her hand on the gun and started to lower it down "Everything's going to be alright just trust me"

He put the gun away "Would I still be able to see her"

She nodded "I'm going to make sure you guys end up together again I'm not going to rest until your alright"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And she didn't she manage to get them agree to get them in the same foster home until Mac turned 18 now he's Emma's guardian. Instead of doing time for attempt murder he had to take anger management and counseling. Mac became real good friends with Smarti since that day. She also was asked to attend to a training place for the year so she could become a negotiator next year. She's going to be the youngest negotiator in history. They had to get the rents permission considering she's a minor the rents weren't exactly excited at first but nobody can say no to Smarti if you looked into her eyes. Which is why I try not to look at them to often…those eyes can make you do a lot of things you normally don't want to do.

"Hurry up Smerek I'm going to miss my flight" she whined

I looked at the time and rolled my eyes "Smarti your flight doesn't leave for another 45 minutes"

"So?"

"We should be there in 5 minutes or less"

"I want to get there early"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to get something to eat before I leave"

"Fine" after a couple of minutes we parked the car and walked inside to see everyone waiting for us.

"Its about time you two slow pokes got here" Casey came over and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" I rubbed my shoulder "Jeez how is it possible you hit harder than before you got pregnant?"

"That was for making me wait so long to get something to eat"

"You know you could've just gone to the restaurant we would've meet you there"

"We still have to wait on you cause we would've been halfway done by the time you showed up and then we would've have to wait for you guys to get done eating"

I shrugged "You could've gotten deserts while you were waiting for us to be done"

"Yeah and listen to you whine how we didn't wait for you I wouldn't of heard the end of it"

"That is so not true" she looked at me disbelieve "Ok maybe it is true" I looked down.

"Come on let's go I'm starving" she grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the restaurant "Hurry up"

"Ow do you always have to dig your nails in my skin?"

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that**

**open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

"Hey Marti don't forget us when you become famous ok?" Mac threw a frie at her.

And she threw one back at him "What are you talking about? I'm just going to be a negotiator you don't become famous for that"

"Yeah but you're the youngest one in history"

"What's your point?"

"Do you really think no one's going to notice the best negotiator they have is not even old enough to get a drink?"

"I can in 3 years"

"Doesn't matter the point is everyone is going to be all over you when your done training"

"Ok I'm a little younger than them but so what? Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm the best"

"Girl who are you kidding your going to be the best and you know it"

"I don't know about that"

"Seriously if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Emma with me right now" he smiled at her then looked down at Emma "Just a couple more bites than you can have your dessert ok?" Emma smiled big and started eating everything off her plate.

"Ok" she mumbled food was coming out of her mouth she swallowed "Sorry" he ruffled her hair.

_I remember when I used to have to do that with Smarti when she was that age…why does she have to grow up?_ "What do you think Smerek?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her confused "What?"

She rolled her eyes "I said I don't know if I'm going to be good at this but everyone else seems to think other wise" she shook her head "What do you think?"

"Doesn't matter what I think" I looked down.

**Feels like they're fallen apart**

**I painted this big ol' smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

I saw her face fell but she tried to cover it up so no one would see it which was pointless cause everyone at the table already did. They sent disapproving looks my direction when she wasn't looking. _I know I should've said something else but what do you say to your baby sister who your not going to see for year knowing you can't be there to protect her_

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**And spreadin' her wings**

We got up after we were done eating and pulling out money to chip in for the bill _I wish I could just tell her she can't do this. That she can't go on that plane and leave me. I wish I could just take her hand and get out of here and make sure she doesn't leave my sight for a second…but I can't they're right I have to let her go sometime I have to let her go on the plane cause for some reason this is her dream. She wants this more than anything and when have I ever been able to not to give her what she wants?_

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that**

**open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

**It'll be alright**

**She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that**

**open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Please don't go**

**Don't go**

When she was done hugging everybody she turned to me "You didn't think I was going to leave without giving you a hug did you?"

"I was starting to think so"

She rolled her eyes again but smiled at me and put her arms around me "Just saving the best for last idiot" I chuckled and put my arms around her.

"I won't see you until Thanksgiving and you call me an idiot"

"Call them like I see them bro" she pulled back so I can see the smirk on her face.

I ruffled her hair "Good" I pulled her back into the hug "I don't want to let go yet"

"You have to sometime"

"I know" she tried to pull back but I just tighten my grip "Not yet" after a couple of minutes I let her go.

"You ready to say goodbye yet"

"No I'm not"

"I don't want to let go either Smerek" she looked down "But I have to"

"I know" I sighed "As much as I don't want to I'm going to let you go even if it kills me"

"Do you think I can do it?"

"No" her face fell I smirked at her "I know you can you're a Venturi remember? We can do anything if we put our minds to it"

She jumped back into my arms again "I love you Smerek"

"I love you too Smarti"

Her shoulders starting shaking I can feel her tears going down my shirt "It doesn't matter how old I get I will always be your Smarti"

"I will always be your Smerek don't you ever forget that" she nodded "And you call me if those boys start giving you a hard time and I'll be there before you can say never mind" she giggled as she pulled away from me. She nodded and started wiping away her tears "See ya later Smarti" _I don't have the heart to say goodbye to her then it would seem like I wasn't going to see her again_

"See ya later Smerek" _Of course she knows why I don't say goodbye_ with that she walks away she looks back once but looks back ahead. And I just watched her trying to keep my feet glued to the floor so I don't go after her and say I change my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't have to turn around to know it was Casey.

"She's going to be alright Derek"

I nodded "She's going to be amazing I'm just…"

"She's scared too Der" I looked at her "But she's going to be happy that she faced her fears and followed her dreams" I put my arms around her and kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you"

"I keep saying the same thing every morning actually" she giggled when she saw my pout and kissed me "But for some reason I love you" she caressed my cheek I leaned into her soft warm touch "You're a great guy Venturi your going to be an amazing dad" she put my hand to her stomach I smiled and leaned down to kiss it.

"Let's go home" I put my arm around her waist and left with the whole family…well not the whole family. I looked back hoping to see Smarti running saying she changed her mind but she didn't I looked ahead _Come back home soon Smarti_

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. SHE'S JUST A BABY

**STILL DEREK'S POV**

"Derek would you sit still for a minute"

I looked at Casey confused "What are you talking about babe I'm sitting down" I pointed at my chair to prove a point.

"Yeah now you are"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep getting up and running all over the place like a madman did you get into those pixie sticks again?"

"No" she gave me a look "No I haven't"

"Then why are you wondering around everywhere trying to find something to do?" I shrugged "Too excited?"

"About what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what day it is"

"No I don't know what today is" I lied

"Nice try I almost believed you"

"What?"

"You may be lord of the lies but your forgetting I'm the only one who can see right through you…other than Marti" she smirked "Speaking of which when does her plane land?"

I looked at my watch "2 hours 23 minutes and 17 seconds…why?" I looked at her and saw her smirk "Damn it" _I walked into that one_

"Its too easy"

"Hey its only easy cause I was too distracted"

"Uh huh"

"Really"

"Sure"

"I was"

"Give it up Der your losing your touch"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Don't you need to go to work or something?"

"Nope I took the day off remember?"

"Oh yeah" I sighed "Do you think she's ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine"

"I hope so"

"She's a smart girl Derek" she started running her hand through my hair I closed my eyes "She's strong, independent, doesn't take shit from anyone, can come up with an answer on the spot, knows how to get what she wants, she's determine, stubborn, and she has a great judge of character" she put her hand under my chin and made me look at her "Just like her brother" she kissed me I moaned and kissed her back.

"How is it you know exactly what to say to calm me down all the time?"

"I'm just that amazing" she giggled

I laughed "And you say I have a big head"

"Well that's what you love about me"

"How is it possible for two people who has big egos, stubborn as hell, and complete opposites make it work?"

She shrugged "Cause no one's willing to put up with our bullshit so we're stuck with each other"

"Or not be able to keep up"

"Exactly how many people do you know that can actually put up with us 24/7?" I was about to say something but she put her finger up "Other than each other" _Damn it she had me there_ "See? That's how we make it work we know each other better than we know ourselves. We don't even have to say anything out loud we just look at one another and just know what the other is thinking"

"That does come in handy" I smirked remembering all the pranks we pulled using that little skill.

She laughed obviously remembering the same things "Good times"

"Yeah" I looked at the time again and sighed "You remember Smarti told us that she was going away from training?"

"How can I not? She didn't tell us until 2 weeks before she was leaving"

"Can you believe the excuse she came up with on why she didn't say anything until then?"

"You have to admit it was a good one if we didn't know any better we probably would've believe her"

"Probably"

**FLASHBACK 2 WEEKS BEFORE MART LEFT LAST YEAR**

Smarti groaned "Is Edwin here yet?" she looked at the door again for the millionth time. Everyone usually goes over to the house for dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Nora looked at the clock "He should be here in a couple of minutes" she looked at Smarti "Why?"

"Just have something to tell everybody something and I kinda want to get it over it"

"Is it that bad bunny?"

She shook her head "No I don't think it is actually its great news well to me at least I don't think everyone's going to be happy about it though" she looked at me.

"Well what it is?" I looked at her confused.

"I'll just wait until Edwin gets here" she kept staring at her plate _That's weird she usually almost done by now but she hardly touched her food something must be really wrong with her_

"Come on Smarti it can't be that bad"

"Its not bad"

"Then why do you think I won't be happy for you?"

"Just wait until he gets here"

_What can it be? She says its great news to her but she doesn't think everyone will like it well more specifically me what can it be? The only thing I can think of is…oh shit please don't be what I think it is_ "Its not a boyfriend is it? Your not pregnant or anything right?" my heart is probably gonna jump out of my chest pretty soon its beating so fast.

"What? No there's no way I can be pregnant and I don't have a boyfriend"

"You sure? Cause if you were I have no problem-"

"I'm still a virgin so yes I'm sure"

"Good" my heart started slowing down again I went back to eating

"Sorry I was finishing up a paper its due tomorrow" Edwin put his coat on the rack sat down and started dishing up some food "So what did I miss?"

"Lizzie is finally captain of her soccer team"

"Liz that's great" he gave her a halfway hug "I knew you would get it and you we're worried you weren't going to get it"

"Thanks" she laughed and returned the hug then they started giving each other those lovey dovey looks when they pulled away a little.

"So" Edwin looked away and coughed nervously "Anything else?" I smirked _One of these days one of them is going to cave and jump the other one. I don't know why they haven't hooked up yet everyone knows they want to. I'm gonna have to have a talk with Edwin soon cause all this shyness is starting to get boring_ "So find out anything from the appointment?"

Casey smiled "The baby is very healthy and we should be able to tell if it's a boy or girl soon"

"Well that's good I just hope the baby looks more like her mother than her father" everyone laughed and I glared at him playfully.

"Thanks bro"

"Don't pretend to be mad I know you rather have the baby look like her" I didn't say nothing "That's what I thought"

"Boy if I wasn't eating right now-"

"Ok since Edwin's finally here I wanted to share my news"

"Go ahead bunny" Nora smiled at her.

"You guys remember how I became friends with Mac right?" everyone kinda shifted uncomfortable don't get me wrong everyone loves him but it still a touchy subject on why their friends "Well Lt. Buren was congratulating me on talking Mac out of killing Mrs. Griffin and she said if I wanted to do that as a career she can pull some strings and get me into this place for training to become a negotiator"

"That's great Marti" Dad smiled at her "You have something lined up when you graduate" he went back to eating.

"Um no dad I kinda wanted to start training now"

"How long does this take?"

"A year" everyone stop what they were doing "In New York"

He chocked a little on his food "A year in New York?! Forget it"

"Daddy if you just listen-"

"No no no a million times no"

"But daddy I really want to go"

"Um Marti I'm not so sure if it's a good idea to go now"

"Nora please it's a great opportunity I want to do something good and Lt. Buren says I'm already good with a little training I can be great"

"I know but you still only 16 and-"

"She said if I get your permission I can go"

"But what about school?"

"They're going to have a tutor for me and I get to stay in the building its kinda like a dorm room" she started playing with her locket a habit she has when she's nervous "Besides I'm smarter than everyone at that school. I get bored in my advance classes this way I would actually get a challenge in my studies" they still looked unsure "Come on even without the tutoring I can still miss a year worth of homework catch up when I get back and I still would be on top of my classes and you know it" _Don't look her eyes don't look in her eyes Nora_

"Marti are you sure you want to do this?" _Too late _

"I want it more than anything please" _Aw shit she shouldn't have looked in her eyes now she can't say no_

"If its ok with your father"

"Daddy" he tried to keep looking at his plate unlike Nora he knows better "Daddy please" her voice cracked he looked up and saw her lip tremble _Oh that little cheater_

"Ok" she squealed and ran by him to give him a hug "Thank you thank you thank you're the best daddy ever" she kissed him on the cheek he smiled.

"Only on a couple of conditions though"

"Of course" she sat back down practically bouncing in her seat.

"You have to behave that means no starting to much trouble"

"Me starting trouble I would never-" he gave her a look "Get caught"

"Fair enough and you have to keep up on your steadies no slacking off"

"Dad this is me I'm not Derek or Edwin"

"Hey" we both said

"Well its true unlike some" she looked at us "I take work seriously"

Edwin snorted "Yeah right"

"I do more than you do"

"Nerd"

"Moron" _Wow this brings back memories_

"Teacher's pet"

"Moocher"

"Goody two shoes"

"Man whore"

"Sorry Smarti wrong brother"

"Hey I'm sitting right here" _What is this pick on Derek day?_

He looked at me confused "So?" he looked back at Smarti "Snich"

"If I was a snich than I would've told everyone-"

"Hey Nora this chicken is good you have to give me the recipe so I can make it at home"

She looked at him confused "Its KFC Edwin"

"I knew that" he started blushing I laughed.

"So when do start training?" Lizzie looked at Marti

"Um in 2 weeks" she looked down at her plate

"2 WEEKS?!"

She jumped "Does everyone have to shout?" she rubbed her ears.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I'm sorry daddy but I just wanted to tell everyone at once and everyone was so stressed out with everything else it didn't seem like the right time" she sighed "And I didn't want to cause more stress especially Casey you know the baby and all"

"Uh huh what's the real reason?"

She sighed "I was too nervous you would say no I didn't notice how much time flew by"

"I thought so"

"So can I still go?"

"Fine"

"Are you kidding me? She can't go she's just a baby" I yelled

"Um no I'm 16"

"Exactly which is why she should wait until she graduates or better yet not go at all"

"Smerek"

"What?"

"I'm not going to pass this up"

"Yes you are"

"You don't decide whether I go or not" she crossed her arms "Dad and Nora does it doesn't matter what you say" I can tell she didn't mean it but she wasn't taking it back cause she wants stand her ground. Even though I know she didn't mean it doesn't make it hurt any less.

I got up and grabbed my coat "We'll see about that" I walked out the door.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Drama queen"

"What?"

"You gave her the cold shoulder for 3 days the only time you would talk to her is when you were trying to talk her out of going"

"So I'm a little protective"

She scoffed "A little?"

"Ok a lot but can you blame me?"

"Derek I know a year is along time and New York is far away but she was going to be fine"

"I know she can take care of herself I just miss her that's all"

"Well she'll be back home soon"

"Not soon enough"

She laughed "You're impossible"

"But that's why you love me" I smirked at her

"Yeah just keep believing that maybe one day it'll come true"

"Hey" she laughed again.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

"Casey hurry up" I was waiting at the door _Jeez can she go any slower?_

"Calm down will ya? I couldn't find Isabella's other shoe" she finally came down with our daughter and her dipper bag. I smiled as soon as I saw them.

I walked over to them I kissed Casey and kissed Isabella's tiny little nose "Hey little princess did you have a good nap?" she giggled "Yeah? We're going to see auntie Marti ok?" I grabbed the dipper bag from Casey "Let's go" I opened the door for her and we took off to the airport to pick up Smarti. We got there in 20 minutes.

"Come on how long does it take for it to land?" I was looking out the window watching the plane slowly landing very slowly.

Lizzie giggled "Impatient much?"

"Always"

"I think someone's a little too excited to show her something" he nodded towards Isabella.

"And you aren't?" I nodded towards Lizzie's engagement ring.

He shrugged "Yeah but I'm not the one bouncing off the walls"

"Shut up" he just laughed "It never takes this long to land a stupid plane"

Nora started rubbing my back to calm me down "I'm sure they're just going slower cause Marti's on the plane and they want to take care of her sweetie" I heard everyone laughing behind me I know the plane wasn't going slower than usual I'm just impatient but what she was saying did make me feel better. I like to think they were taking special care of my Smarti.

"They better be" after what felt like an eternity I saw people started getting off it I all but ran at the entrance "Where is she?" I looked over at all the passengers and didn't see her I was starting to panic.

"There she is" Casey pointed at her I looked at where she was pointing and started running. Smarti started running towards me too.

"Smerek!" she jumped on me good thing I was expecting it or we would've fallen over.

"Hey Smarti" I picked her up and started swing her around in my arms "Don't ever stay that long away from me again deal?"

"Deal…I missed you Smerek"

"I missed you too Smarti" I kissed top of her head "Now let me get a good look at you" I put her down and looked at her "Nice muscles Smarti been working out?"

"Yep now I get to kick your butt" she smirked

I smirked back at her "Yeah right" she punched me "Ow" she giggled "Oh that's it come here you little monster" I tackled her to the ground and we started wrestling for a couple of minutes until she pinned me down.

"1...2...3" she got up "Ha I win"

"Whatever that was a cheap shot"

"Face it you just lost to a girl that wasn't Casey"

"Yeah well I don't mind losing to her cause either way I still win" I smirked she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ew ew ew TMI TMI" she covered her ears and hitting her head "Delete delete delete"

"Very mature Smarti"

"Hey I'm allowed I'm still a kid what's your excuse?"

"I'm a kid at heart" I ruffled her hair "I see your still a munchkin" she sticked her tongue at me I sticked mine back at her.

"Yeah and this munchkin just kicked your ass in wrestling" she looked behind me and started running towards the rest of the family.

"So what did I get a niece or a nephew?" she asked Casey after she was done giving everyone else a hug.

"You got a beautiful little niece" she handed her to Smarti

"Aw she is so tiny" she started gushing "Hey there I'm your auntie Marti I'm going to be the coolest auntie ever you just wait kid" Isabella giggled "Aw she's so precious what's her name?"

I smirked "Isabella Nabby McDonald Venturi"

She laughed "Nabby…Nora and Abby remix I love it"

We laughed "I thought you would"

"Hey Nabby how you doing?" Isabella's little hand wrapped around Smarti's finger and smiled up at her. Smarti had a big smile on her face a couple of tears slide down her cheek "Your going to be a heartbreaker when you get older Nabby…just like your parents"

"I'll be right back" I turned around and started walking

"Where you going?"

I looked at her confused "Going to get your bags" I started walking again

"Oh no" I kept walking until I felt a little hand stop "Smerek its ok I'll get it" Smarti got in front of me so she could block me _How did she hand Isabella to someone so fast?_

"Don't be silly Smarti" I tried to walking around her but she still refused to let me through "Smarti come on its just a couple of bags"

"Yeah I know that but um…I just wanted to tell you something first"

"Can't it wait?"

"Not really"

"Make it quick before they lose your bags"

"Um…you see…well" she started playing with her locket

"What's the matter?" she still playing with her locket "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know that I just don't know exactly how to say this" she bit her lip "You love me right?"

I looked at her confused "Of course I do anything for you"

"Anything?" I nodded she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them back up "You see I um-"

"Sorry I took so long toots it took forever to find all your bags" I looked behind her and see someone who's probably a couple years older than her. He put the bags down then put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and punched his shoulder "Ow…what was that for? I'm sorry I took so long"

"I didn't tell them yet you idiot" she scowled at him and he blushed

"Oh" he laughed nervously "Opps…sorry babe"

"Smarti please tell me this is just your gay friend" I clenched my fists

"Smerek…calm down your shaking"

"Smarti"

"This is Damien…my boyfriend"

Next thing I know I moved Smarti to the side and punched him to the ground "You son of bitch!" I kneeled down by him and started punching him again "She's just a kid you sick bastard!" I kicked him and he punched me back "Oh that's it" we started throwing punches at each other hitting anywhere we can.

"Guys knock it off!" I heard Smarti yelling at us normally I would've listen to her but I was to angry to stop "Damien…Smerek stop it!" I felt someone pulled me away from him I looked over and saw it was Smarti "Calm down!" she stood between us.

"He started it"

"Your screwing around with my little sister" I clenched my fists "What the fuck did you expect? A hug?"

He smirked "She's not so little to me"

"Oh you little-" we were about to hit each other again but Smarti put her arms out and pushed us back

"Hey both of you calm the fuck down!"

"But he-"

"I don't care who started it you should've hit him back!" I smirked at him "And you should've hit anyone at all"

"But he-"

"I don't care!" she turned towards me "Smerek look at me" I did "Damien is my boyfriend I love him and he loves me you have to accept that"

"I don't have to do nothing"

"Smerek-"

"Whatever I'm out of here" I turned around and didn't stop walking until I got to my car. I drove off without looking back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. HE WAS WHERE?

**CASEY'S POV**

"It's going to be ok Marti" I rubbed her back soothingly "He's just blowing off some steam he'll be back"

"You sure?" she looked at me hopefully tears running down her face.

"I promise he'll be back" I hugged her _If he doesn't he's going to wish he was never born_ I pulled back and smiled at her "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick…you going to be ok?" she made a weak little nod

"I'll take care of her" I smiled at Damien gratefully

"Thanks Damien" I looked back at her "You got a keeper" I ruffled her hair she giggled "Ah ha there's that smile I thought I lost it forever almost made me cry" she gave me another hug

"Thank you so much Case"

I kissed the top of her head "No problem kiddo" I got up and went to the bathroom. We were still at the airport waiting for my stupid husband to come back. Instead of going to the bathroom I went by the phone booths that was right next to it. I forgot my phone in the car. I dialed a number I knew by heart and waited for him to pick up. He didn't for the first few times.

"What?" he snapped when he finally answered

"You have no right to snap at me Venturi the only who should be snapping at anyone is me"

"Casey I-"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Just driving around"

"Well drive back"

"Is HE still there?"

"It doesn't matter just come back"

"I'm not going back if he is"

"That's what you think"

"Case I can't see him"

"And why not?"

"Cause I would go to jail for murder"

"No you would go to the cemetery before they come to arrest you"

"Smarti wouldn't do that"

"Oh please she won't have time to kill you cause I beat her to it"

"Babe calm down its not that big of deal"

"NOT THAT BIG OF DEAL?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU TOOK OFF JUST CAUSE YOUR SISTER BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND NOW SHE WON'T STOP CRYING SAYING ITS ALL HER FAULT AND KEEP SAYING HOW SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN YOUR EYES. AND YOU WANT TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME ITS NOT A BIG DEAL?! IT'S A HUGE FUCKING DEAL DEREK! JUST GROW THE FUCK UP AND DEAL WITH THE FACT SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE ALREADY. I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUNNING AWAY CAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL CAUSE WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE DRAMA. GOT IT?" I started panting not being able to let a breath through my little episode.

"Ok baby calm down I'm sorry for everything"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! STOP SAYING YOUR SORRY AND JUST GET YOUR DRAMA QUEEN ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU HERE MYSELF!"

"Ok ok I'm on my way back ok? I should be there in 10 minutes"

"Whatever"

"I love you"

"Don't even try to suck up now Venturi" I slam the phone back down. I looked up and saw people staring at me "What?!" I snapped at them they immediately looked away "That's what I thought" I walked back over to Mari and the rest of the family. I faked a smile "Hey Marti you feeling better honey?" everyone just looked at me in shock I looked at them confused "What?" the boys looked scared shitless especially Damien "What?"

"So Derek's coming back now?" Lizzie asked

"How did you know that?"

"You weren't exactly quiet sweetie" my mom smiled at me I looked down and blushed.

"Oh sorry about that"

"Its ok to be angry Casey you don't have to be happy all the time you know"

"I know Liz I just" I sighed "He just drives me crazy so much why I love him I don't know most of the time I just want to" I groaned "You know?" the girls nodded

"Remind me to stay on your good side" Damien shuddered

"Its best if you do" Mac nodded at him

"Yeah and if you don't your on your own sweetie" Marti patted him on the shoulder

"Gee thanks for the support babe" he said sarcastically

"Hey it would serve you right pissing off my sister. You do that then you definitely on your own I'm not getting drag down for your dumbass. You can face the wrath of Casey all on your own"

"But babe" he whined

"Oh quit your whining I knew all your trash talk about being a man was bullshit"

"But-"

"You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know how to stay on her good side. As long as your not raciest, sexist, prejudges of any kind, and listen to her all the time then you'll be fine ok? That means when she says jump you ask how high got it?"

He nodded "I think so"

"I'm not that bad" everyone looked at me I rolled my eyes "Jeez way to build my confidence guys" I looked at Marti "What's wrong Marti?" _What is she worried about now?_

"He's back" she pointed behind me I turned around and saw Derek walking towards us with his head hung low. I tried to calm down before I yell at him again.

"Hey guys what's up?" I rolled my eyes and walked away making sure to bump his shoulders hard "I better get comfortable on the couch for a while" I heard him mumbled

**DEREK'S POV**

I rubbed my shoulder _Damn you think by now I would know better than to piss her off or my shoulder pays for it or any other parts depends on how mad she is_ I shudder just remembering all the times I made her mad enough to resort to violence. I saw Smarti still looking worried probably thinking I'm still mad.

I sighed and pulled her in a hug "I'm so sorry Smarti" her shoulders started shaking "I wasn't thinking when I left both times I was just so angry but not at you ok? I'm never mad at you I was mad that you were growing up so fast. You're started a new life already I was starting to think there's not enough room for me and I couldn't handle it" I kissed the top of her head.

"There's always room for you Smerek" she snuggled up to me "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't even think about apologizing ok? You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the jackass as usual"

"But-"

"No buts I was wrong to walk out like that running away from my problems instead of dealing with it. I should've just supported you in everything you do not act like a big baby cause you weren't one anymore" I hugged her tighter "I'm so proud of you Smarti for everything your doing and for everything your going to do. Your going to be unbelievably amazing at this job" I kissed her cheek.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it I bet everyone was jealous of how great you were at that training thing"

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much your support means to me"

"Your welcome" I sighed and we pulled away "So how did you two meet anyways?" Damien put his arm around her.

"Um how about I tell everyone when Casey gets back"

"Smarti-"

"I want to tell everyone so I wouldn't have to repeat it"

"Fair enough"

"I'll go get her" Lizzie took off to the bathroom a couple of minutes later she came back with a semi calm Casey. We stood there and waited for Smarti to start.

"Go ahead bunny" Nora smiled at her reassuringly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them back up "Ok before I start you have to promise me you won't interrupt or freak out when I tell you"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going"

"For once I agree with dad"

"Well then I won't tell you" she smirked at us knowing that would get us to agree.

I groaned "Fine I promise"

"Everyone else" they nodded "I want to hear you say it"

"I promise" everyone said

"Quit stalling Smarti"

"Fine" she started playing with her locket Damien must've known about her habit cause he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand started rubbing circles on it she looked at him gratefully then looked back at us "Well the place I was staying at was next to the one he was staying at"

"You mean by your dorm room?"

"Mac you promised"

"Sorry"

"And no not by my room I meant the building he was staying at" she sighed "Which was Juvenal Hall"

"WHAT?!"

She jumped and rubbed her ears "Is it necessary for you guys to do that so much?" Damien pulled her closer "You guys promised no interruptions or freak out"

"That was before we found out your boyfriend was a criminal" Edward was glaring at Damien

"Yeah Smarti what did you expect?"

"Just let me explain before you start hating him more than you already have"

I scoffed "Please there's no way I'm-" I looked at Casey who was glaring at me silently telling me if I didn't shut up and listen there would be more hell to pay "Going to interrupt again"

"Thank you Smerek….and Casey" she giggled then continued the story.

**FLASHBACK MARTI'S POV**

I groaned when the brightness woke me up "Who the hell turn the lights on?" I looked up and saw the lights were off then I looked out the window and saw it was sunny outside _It's the perfect time to go outside and do some reading I got nothing to do until noon anyways_ "What time is it?" I looked at the clock and smiled "Yes its only 10" I got up and took a quick shower then grabbed my book and ran out the door. I climbed up a tree that was beside the place I was staying at. Sat on a branch that wasn't to high off the ground in case I fell. Got comfortable and started reading Twin Sisters. I was getting really into it when suddenly I saw something nearly hitting me.

"Shit" I almost fell out of the tree. I looked around to see what it was and saw a baseball. I jumped down and grabbed it "What the hell?"

"Hey toots wanna toss that back?" I turned around a saw a cute boy behind a big fence that had wires on the top smirking at me. He got closer to the fence until his face was almost touching it "There now I wouldn't have to walk over and pick it up"

I glared at him "You don't think I know how to throw?"

"A tiny girl like you no not really" I threw the ball over the fence he started running backwards when it went past him. When he finally caught it he took off his mitt and started shaking it "Damn"

I smirked "Never underestimate a girl" I turned around and started to walking back inside

"Wait" I turned around to see him running back to the fence I raised an eyebrow at him "What's your name?"

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

"Cause I want to get to know you and I thought I should know your name first" he shrugged

I looked at him surprised usually guys just gives me some lame line hoping to get into my pants others always tried to get closer to me so they could figure me out without asking me anything never succeeding though. But he just flat out tells me he's interested he seems to be the straight forward type of guy. I smiled at him _I like that in a guy_ "Marti"

"Damien" I giggled "What's so funny?" he smiled at me looking confused

"You don't have 666 on your head do you?"

He laughed and shook his head "A girl who likes horror movies…nice"

I shrugged "I got two older brothers and they love horror movies"

"Would you be scared if I told you I did?" he smirked at me

My smile got bigger "Maybe…maybe not you'll just have to find out"

"So I going to see you more often?" he looked at me hopefully

"You complaining?" I raised an eyebrow at him

He shook his head and his smile got bigger "Not at all"

"Good" I looked at the time "Shoot I gotta go" I started running towards the building until I heard him calling my name. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"When can I see you again?"

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Ok see ya later"

"Later" I ran back to my building _How can it get any better than this? I finally get more of a challenge in the school department, I'm doing great at training, I got good friends, a boss who's ready to adopt me, and now I have a cute guy around my age to become friends with…who knows maybe more this is going to be an interesting summer more than I thought) I sighed (I wish I can see my friends and family back at home though…at least I get to see them on holidays…probably shouldn't say anything about Damien though I don't think I can handle Smerek giving me the cold shoulder again_ I felt tears in my eyes I blinked them away _Damn it don't start crying like a fucking girl there's no time to become emo now gotta stay focus can't get too distracted_

**END OF FLASHBACK DEREK'S POV**

"We've been inseparable ever since" Damien kiss her on the forehead and looked back at everyone else "We started talking about everything and anything. She made everything bearable for me to be in juvie just talking to her. I told her all about my past half hoping she would avoid talking to me so I wouldn't bring any trouble for her but she didn't care. Actually she talked a couple of people and got me on parole as long as I behave myself" he looked at her with such amazement I almost stopped hating him so much but then I remembered where she met him and started hating him again.

"We probably should go get something to eat" I looked away from him and looked at her "I know Smarti must be hungry aren't you Smarti?" she nodded and looked so disappointed that I still hated her boyfriend but I can't help it I mean how would you feel when your sweet and innocent baby sister is dating a criminal?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. HALO

**DEREK'S POV**

I walked into my childhood house for Tuesday dinner "Sorry I'm late I-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw the last guy I wanted to see "Damien your eating here…again" I faked a smile "That's great just great" everyone rolled they're eyes at me he just smirked back.

"I know isn't it? I just loooove eating here so much better than my place"

I sat down at my seat "Shouldn't you be going home at some point I'm sure YOUR family misses you" I started dishing up.

He shook his head "Na they don't mind me coming over so much"

"What a shock" I mumbled Casey elbowed me in the ribs most likely leaving a bruise "That they don't want a great guy like you around" faked another smile and started eating.

"Yeah well they know how much I love spending time with Marti so they don't mind they're just happy I find someone willing to keep me around and away from them" he shrugged and kept eating everyone gave him sympathetic looks Smarti looks like she's about to cry just hearing him. He just went unbothered by it probably used to it by now. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed _Please who does he think he's fooling with that shit? Its not enough to take my baby sister and MY family away from me but he has to have them feel sorry for him. I can't wait until Smarti gets tired of his bullshit and leave him already so I can get some decent sleep already _

"I'm sure they love having you around who wouldn't?" _Besides me_

He snorts "Yeah they love having me around as much as you do for the same reasons I'm sure"

"I have no idea what your talking about" I lied through my teeth

"Oh bull you always had it out for me from the beginning cause you think I took your sweet baby sister's innocence or something you just trying to hide it behind your fake smiles cause you don't want to be on your wife's bad side anymore which is understandable she scares the shit out me when she's angry but from what I told you know better than anyone how angry she gets" he smirked at me.

I glared at him "Don't you have a to check in with your PO or something?"

"Don't you have a wife to suck up to?" he glared at me

"Shut up crim-"

"ENOUGH!" Smarti threw her plate against the wall I winced when I heard it shatter into a million pieces "GOD CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST IGNORE EACH OTHER FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND?! ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS ALREADY! 2 FUCKING WEEKS WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG? SO WE CAN ALL ENJOY OURSELVES FOR ONCE!"

"Smarti-"

She put her hands up and closed her eyes trying to calm down "I don't want to hear it Derek I'm sick and tired of this shit you two are going to lunch tomorrow talk out your issues or yell each other get it out of your systems whatever but I'm not talking to either of you until then I'm sick of being in the middle of all this" she shook her head cleaned up the mess ran up to her and slammed her door.

I ran my hand through my hair _Now what do I do? I won't be able to stand being alone with HIM but I can't stand Smarti not talking to me either_ "Fuck" I slammed my head on the table and groaned. I felt Casey rubbing my back soothingly.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered "Lets go home Der" I looked at her and saw pity in her eyes I nodded a little shocked she wasn't yelling at me for making Smarti run out the room but didn't question it. I got up and grabbed my coat. She grabbed hers and picked up my baby girl then we walked out the door and got into our car. Casey got into the driver seat I didn't argue I'm definitely not able to drive right now she didn't say anything for a while _Great the silent treatment she knows that drives me more crazy than yelling I rather take the yelling any day cause it just means I made her angry but when she doesn't say anything at all that means she's disappointed and I can't stand disappointing her ever_

I sighed and looked at the time then looked out the window _Jeez 10 minutes has to be some kind of record for us_ "Might as well get it out in the open now"

She looked at me for a second than back at the road "Get what out?"

"I know I disappointed you and I'm sorry"

"I didn't say that"

"Since when do you have to tell me out loud what your feeling Case?" I looked at her and she just blinked "Exactly" I looked back out the window "I don't know what to do now she never hated me before" my voice cracked at the end I blinked away the tears.

"She doesn't hate you Derek she can never hate you" she sighed "She just hates the situation you guys put her in"

"What am I supposed to do? She's my baby sister this is how I'm supposed to act I have that right still"

"You heard her you have to go to lunch with him and besides Der since when have you done everything your supposed to do?"

"Case-"

"I know you hate him and you rather not watch or play hockey for the rest of your life than have to sit with him without anyone else around but you have to…for Marti"

"I hate it when your right"

I smiled when she laughed at me "Funny cause I love it when I'm right…usually" I laughed with her and shook my head _How I got so lucky to get her I'll never know_

**THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH**

"Soooo…" Damien sat across from me stirring his straw around in his soda looking bored as hell

"Sooo…anything new?" _What the fuck kind of question was that?_ he raised an eyebrow at me I shrugged back at him "I don't know first thing popped in my head"

"Mom and dad actually talked to me without any insults for a change so they're in a good mood"

I looked at him confused "Insults?"

"Yeah me and my parents don't get along very well which is why I didn't mind going to juvie for a while take a break. You know how parents are" I nodded "I gave Marti a promise ring last week"

"Really?" _How in the hell I didn't know about this?_

"She probably was scared of your reaction considering how your other reactions weren't that great" I guess my expression gave away my confusion _Great I got her so scared she thinks she can't tell me anything anymore_ "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's new with you?"

"Casey and Smarti are giving me the silent treatment and Isabella is not so happy either"

"Yeah Marti doesn't want to chat with me either" he looked down "She's really hate us right now doesn't she?"

"I don't know" I sat there didn't know what else to do.

He sighed "I know you hate me, you don't think I deserver her, you most likely don't believe me when I say I love her, and rather shoot off your foot then hang out with a criminal" _No shit_ "I don't like you very much either your way to judge mental which is weird considering your married to your stepsister your ego is the size of Canada and your so self center"

I raised an eyebrow "And you say I'm judge mental?" I shook my head "You don't know shit about me" I glared at him.

"Right back at ya asshole" he glared at me back for a minute then looked away "For what its worth I know I don't deserve her either"

"You do?"

"How can I not know? It's kinda obvious that I don't a woman like her should stay away from guys like me not run after me" he sighed "But she's different from all the rest so I shouldn't be surprised but it still shocks the hell out of me everyday"

"What does?"

"The fact that she can have any guy she wants deserves better but for some reason she choose me" he looked at me confused "How the hell does that work? All I know is now that I do got her I'm not letting her go until she tells me to which I wouldn't be surprised when she does cause I'm not the greatest guy to meet. I'm going to enjoy the time I have with her and try not to think of her leaving too much" now he gots that wounded puppy look "You know what I'm talking about right?"

I sighed "All too well I'm still waiting for the day Casey comes to her senses"

"Why do they waste they're time on us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine kiddo"

"I mean what so special about us that women like that would even think about looking at screw ups like us? They deserve so much better than what we can give them"

"And we go straight to the dog house if we mentioned it"

"Or a guilt trip for a day if we're lucky"

"Sometimes both"

"Of course"

"Even though they do deserve better I still can't help wanting to kill all the guys for looking at her"

"Exactly and that's another guilt trip or get laughed at and got our pride taken away…well what's left of it anyways"

"They just don't get it even when we tell them they should be with someone who could give them more doesn't mean we're going anywhere to let them be with anyone else"

"Cause we're too shellfish and smart to let women like them go"

"See why don't they get it and you do?"

"Cause I'm in the same boat as you" he looked up at me "We're too much a like which is why we don't get along" he shook his head "I mean you hate me cause you know she can do better but for some reason she decided to settle for me and I hate you cause Casey is like an older sister to me and she deserves more than you give her"

"You didn't know her that long"

"You of all people should know that it doesn't take that long to care about her"

I shrugged "Good point"

"So now what?"

"I guess we can try talking again" I said reluctantly not wanting to but its not like we have much of a choice.

"And if we still hate each other after that?"

"Then we can try to figure out how to be at least civilized towards one another or we can kiss our women goodbye"

He sighed "Yeah I was afraid of that"

"Why do you love my baby sister so much?"

He scoffed "Your kidding right? Have you met Marti?"

"Ok stupid question-"

"Ya think?"

I glared at him "What do have to offer her?

"Not much obviously I don't have much money, be lucky to live past 21, struggling to graduate, and I'm a criminal so really the only thing I have to offer is my love which sounds stupid but its true" he shrugged "The only thing I can do is try to take care of her and worship the ground she walks on until she comes to her senses about me"

"And that's it?"

"Well it worked for you all these years hasn't it?"

"That's just a miracle really you think you'll be that lucky?"

"Only one way to find out" I nodded after that we both talked about our girls laughing at the pointless things they freak out about or how much we love them and all that. At some point they called us to see if we were both still alive. After they got over the shock on us 'getting along' they asked if they can join us. Of course we agreed they got here an half an hour later and had the rest of the family with them. All of us just talking and laughing generally having a good time.

"So you guys are friends now or something?" Casey looked at us curiously

I shrugged "I wouldn't go that far…just more…understanding towards each other in a way I guess" he nodded in agreement.

"What understanding?"

"That we are completely whipped by these two amazing women who deserves better" he smiled at Smarti

"What he said" I nodded in agreement

Edwin laughed at looked at Lizzie "I think me and dad know how you feel"

"Definitely" Dad smiled at Nora the girls just laughed

"Ok I know we're amazing but seriously wipe the drool of your faces or you're going to drown my food and if that happens I'm personally kicking all your asses and y'all know I can and will" Smarti glared at us we stopped and finished eating was about to call it a night but Smarti had another idea "Not yet" she pulled Casey, Lizzie, and Nora took them to the stage. I looked at the guys questioningly but they looked just as confused as me. Smarti walked up to the mike and smiled "Hey how is everybody doing?" everyone cheered "Good ok we just wanted to sing a song to our guys but I might not have the greatest voice so I'm sorry in advanced" everyone chuckled but I knew she had one of the best voices I've ever heard. They started singing. Smarti sang lead and the rest sang backup.

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

**Alright**

**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**

**even though I told him yesterday and the day before**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**

**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think they'll finally see**

**That you're not not not gonna get any better**

**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**

**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**

**We're not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**

**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**

**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright, alright**

**Yeah**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**

**Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand**

**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**

**And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends**

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**Now everybody's gonna see**

**Give me an A (always give me what I want)**

**Give me a V (be very very good to me)**

**R (are you gonna treat me right)**

**I (I can put up a fight)**

**Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)**

**One, two, three, four**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**

**My Cinderella story scene**

**When do you think they'll finally see**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**

**Alright**

**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**Hey hey hey**

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

Everyone cheered after they were done with that song. We laughed at their silliness.

"Ok obviously we are the best thing happen to them but what they can't get through they're thick skulls is that they're the best thing that happen to us too so hopefully after this song they would get the point but like I said they're pretty thick so its best not to get too hopeful"

"HEY!" we shouted tried to glare at her looking intimidating but she just laughed at our attempts.

"Well its true anyways here it is" she took a deep breath and they started singing again.

**I never promised you a ray of light **

**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday **

**I'll give you everything i have **

**the good, the bad **

**why do you put me on a pedestal? **

**I'm so up high that i cant see the ground below **

**so help me down, you've got it wrong **

**I don't belong there **

**one thing is clear i wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me **

**but standing from here **

**you wouldn't say so, **

**you wouldn't say so if you were me **

**and i, i just wanna love you **

**whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you **

**I always said that I would make mistakes**

**I'm only human and that's my saving grace **

**I'll fall as hard as i try **

**so don't be blinded **

**see me as I really am **

**I have flaws and sometimes I can't even sin **

**so pull me from that pedestal **

**I don't belong there **

**one thing is clear **

**I wear a halo, **

**I wear a halo when you look at me **

**but standing from here, **

**you wouldn't say so, **

**you wouldn't say so if you were me and I, **

**I just wanna love you whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you **

**like you think that you know me **

**but in your eyes **

**I am something above you**

**only in your mind **

**only in your mind **

**I wear, I wear, **

**I wear a halo **

**one thing is clear **

**I wear a halo **

**I wear a halo when you look at me **

**but standing from here, you wouldn't say so **

**you wouldn't say so if you were me **

**and I, I just wanna love you **

**whoa whoa I , I just wanna love you **

**hey ha ha halo (x9)**

Everyone cheered louder than before the girls walked off the stage and towards us. Once Casey got to me she put her arms around me and kissed me.

"So did you get the message yet?" she asked when she pulled away

I shook my head and smiled down at her "Sorry babe it didn't change the way I look at you"

She looked at me confused and disappointed "Why not?"

"I know you're not your idea of perfect and you have flaws but to me you're the perfect girl for me and you always will be"

She smiled up at me "Ditto" I kissed her "So you finally accept Damien then?"

"Getting there"

"That's better than nothing I guess" she looked lost in thought then started laughing

"What?" I looked at her amusingly

"Nothing just picturing how your going to be when Nabby is older and the boys start coming in"

I groaned "Don't remind me…that girl is going to be locked up until she's 30" _I let my baby sisters slide but I'll be damned if I let it happen to my baby girl yeah I know it's a lost cause especially with the other girls helping her out but I'm not going down without a fight damn it_

**THE END**


End file.
